yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix
Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix is the fifth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Dr. Luther Paradigm, his gang and the Raptors on the move, The Harmony Force Rangers along with the Manhattan Clan, the Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, And the Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers must join forces with the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Street Sharks to stop them before the new Koopa gets in their way. Twilight and Moana got aquatinted with each other/Playing with Flurry Heart The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and Moana getting well aquatinted, They discussed about their past while they spend their time babysitting Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were working. Visitors from other worlds/Bobby, Chris, Lucas, Chacha and the Sunny Bell gang arrived Then, Some visitors arrive from Sunny Bell, Chris, Bobby, Chacha and Lucas arrived along with all of their friends as they all found themselves together again after a long time. The gang told the Rangers and heroes how Chris is adopted by Bobby’s family However, Mary Bell and Aikko told Twilight and her friends about how Chris is adopted by Bobby’s family. Lucas knows them when he was in a new gang of the Sunny Bell member Then, Lucas told them how he knows them when he was in a new gang of Sunny Bell and proud of it. Dr. Luther Paradigm, his gang and the Raptors arrived/Joining Bowser's alliance At Bowser's kingdom, He and his gang were visited by Dr. Luther Paradigm a.k.a. Iguanoid, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill and the Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor. As they offered their service to Bowers, He and Dragaunus excepted them. The Arrival of the Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks/Gathering the other Rangers Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends were visited by the Extreme Dinosaurs, T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock, And Street Sharks, The four brothers, Ripster, Streex, Jab and Big Slammu along with Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo as Dr. Robert Bolton, Lena Mack, Bends and Chedra Bodzak came to help. Soon, Ransik gathered help from the Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers for help along with Phineas, Leelee and Nikki Pimvare, Toby Slambrook, Snow Prince, Mystic Mother, Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Flint, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn and Doctor K for their support for the troubled matter to be stopped. Discussing about Bowser's new plan/A new Koopa on the move Soon, Ransik and the others mentors begin discussing about Bowser's new evil plan with the new Koopa on the move. Koopa Stinger's powerful sting/Zephyr, Sunburst and Flash got stung Just as the new Koopa, Koopa Stinger stings people giving common colds. The Rangers had no choice but to stop them. Suddenly, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry got stung one by one. Alex found the stinger/Making anti-venom out of it Then, Alex discovered a stinger Sunburst was holding as he tried to stop the bleeding. With not a moment too loose, He had to make the anti-venom before the poison gets worse. Helping the 3 Rangers back on their feet/Zecora helps Alex with the remedy Soon, Twilight, Nick, Mack, Casey, Scott and their friends had to help Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry back on their feet. As for Zecora, He was helping Alex remedy the anti venom. Mary Bell, Aikko, Peach and Toadette’s idea/When a bee dies without a stinger Until then, Mary Bell, Aikko, Peach and Toadette came up with an idea. The only way to defeat Koopa Stinger, The Rangers and the other heroes had to destroy it's stinger like a bee without a stinger. Taking down Koopa Stinger/The new Dino and Shark Battlizer Mode So, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry are on the road to recovery as the Harmony Force, Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers, the Justice Squad, Mario and his friends, Two Mermaid Princesses, the Manhattan Clan, the Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Street Sharks begin their fight. Soon, The Harmony Force Rangers were given their new Dino and Shark Mode on their Ultimate Battlizer as they took down Koopa Stinger. Making a Koopa grow/The Megazord Battle in the history of Megazord Battles Then, Dragaunus use the growth potion and made Koopa Stinger grow. As the Megazord Battle begins, None of the combinations work against Koope Stinger. Elemental Ultrazord's new Dino Shark Mode/Victory for the Power Rangers Then, The Elemental Ultrazord was given the new Dino Shark Mode as the Power Rangers finally defeated Koopa Stinger. A gift for Chris with the Mary Bell Compact/A grown alliance with pure of heart After the battle, Chris was given a gift with the Mary Bell Compact. With the Street Sharks and Extreme Dinosaurs giving their support to Twilight and her friends, An alliance has finally grown. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers RPM Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Phineas *Leelee Pimvare *Nikki Pimvare *Toby Slambrook *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Flint *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Doctor K *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas Mermaid Princesses Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor Trivia *The Street Sharks, the Extreme Dinosaurs, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man, El Swordo, Dr. Robert Bolton, Lena Mack, Bends and Chedra Bodzak will make their debut. *Dr. Luther Paradigm, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill and the Raptors will join Bowser's evil alliance. *Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap and Ribbon knows them their friends are Bobby, Chris, Lucas and Chacha the kitten and they are the good friends of Mary Bell and Aikko knows about Bobby has his adopted older Sister, their kitten, Chacha same as Yuri and Ken and their dog, Ribbon. *Bobby, Chris, Lucas and Chacha will make their appearance in this episode by Mary Bell's friends, Bobby's adopted sister. Transcript *Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225